


About My Brother…

by Caraidean



Series: More Than Technique [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Mist is THAT kind of sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraidean/pseuds/Caraidean
Summary: Waiting for Ike to show up for their morning spar, Mia talks to her commander’s little sister, Mist, about the nature of their relationship. Mist comes to a fairly far-fetched conclusion.





	About My Brother…

Mist was used to her brother’s…eccentricities, by now. How he was more of a people person in spite of his personality rather than because of it, how he could be blunt and sometimes come off as cold. Plus, she knew that he wasn’t exactly an early riser, except when he had no choice to be. 

But now he was waking up before sunrise,  _every morning_ , to go and  _be alone with a **girl**_. Granted, she wasn’t overly surprised that by ‘be alone’ they meant 'hit each other with swords’, given what she knew about Mia, but…it was still baffling to her. Ike never really went out of his way to be alone with anyone before - except with Soren, perhaps, but that seemed to be more because Soren didn’t really like groups of too many people to begin with. 

“So…” Mist trailed off, sitting on the bench. Mia paused in her stretches, turning to face the healer with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” She asked, dropping her arms to her sides and starting to work on her legs. “What is it, Mist?”

“…nothing, I guess. Thanks for letting me watch.” Mist said lamely, bouncing the heels of her feet off the wall behind her. “There’s not really much else to do here until that stupid Empress gives us another job.”

“That’s how we got started with this, actually.” Mia grinned, picking up her sword and waiting for Ike to show up in the dimly-lit dojo. “There was nothing else to do on Nasir’s ship for fun, so I talked him into joining me. And then he kicked my ass, a  _lot_!”

“Right.” Mist mumbled, confused as to why Mia would consider that a positive. The swordwoman glanced towards the door, and then the windows, before letting out a small annoyed grunt. 

“He’s running late.” She complained, resting her back against the wall and drumming her fingers against the hilt of her training sword. Mist blinked, glancing at her. “He’s never late.”

“I’m sure he’s just busy.” Mist offered, the young woman’s brow furrowing in surprise. Mia sure seemed more…attached…to these duels than just a fun way to past the time would suggest. “Hey, Mia? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, I guess.” Mia slumped down to the ground, resting her trainer against a shoulder and letting out a short sigh. “What’s up?”

“I suppose it’s just…you spend a lot of time with my brother, you know? A lot.  _Alone._ ” Mist said, suspicions rising with each passing second. “How come?”

“Well, we’ve got a lot in common.” Mia said eventually, after a few seconds to think about it. “We both train a lot, we both care about getting stronger. We both want to fight to protect people, we’re both not that great with words…well, I think he’s better than I am, but neither of us are exactly going to end up as anyone’s first choice of diplomat.”

“Yeah. Ike’s already almost gotten himself executed, like, twice since we got here.” Mist laughed, shaking her head. “I think the apostle likes him or something, it’s the only way she’s not killed him for some of the stuff he says. But, really, like…why do you spend so much time together? You’ve just listed a bunch of things you have in common.”

“We like each other?” Mia hazarded, and Mist could have sworn she felt her heart stop. “I mean, like I said. Bunch in common, and we just…go really well together.”

“Ashera.” Mist mumbled, turning pink. “Right, well, ah…what do you do with each other? Is it really just sparring? I mean, other than me the only other person who’s really been up to watch you before is Rhys.”

“I mean, it’s mostly sparring. I guess sometimes we just talk a little about ourselves and each other while watching the sun rise between bouts.” Mia said, raising an eyebrow as Mist spluttered in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Mist said, weakly. Internally, however, she was screaming. Her brother  _talked to a girl_  and  _watched the sun rise with her_. That was…gods, that was like one of the techniques that Gatrie would try and use to pick someone up, not something that actually happened. “So, uh. What do you talk about?”

“Nothing interesting.” Mia shrugged. “Where I’m from, who trained us, silly stories from our childhood. You know, just…getting to know each other better. Then we get right back to beating each other up for fun, although I’ll admit, it’s pretty one-sided. He beats me all the time, best I can do is get some glancing hits in.”

“Really?” Mist blinked. “Why do you keep doing it, then?”

“Well, I like a challenge - and I still make it hard for him. It’s not like I’m a cakewalk.” She pointed out. “Besides, you know…we *like* each other. Spending time together is…relaxing? Fun? I dunno, I’m not the best with words. We just enjoy each other’s company.”

“You don’t say.” Mist mumbled, a distant look in her eyes. “So, uh, do you…prefer it when it’s just the two of you? Alone?”

“Oh, yeah. Absolutely.” Mia said, the bluntness of the statement hitting Mist like a charging horse. Mist whipped her head around to look back at her, speechless with her mouth held open. “We don’t have to hold back anymore, after all. Other people get worried when they watch us.”

“Oh, right. That makes sense.” Mist laughed, letting out a sigh of relief. “For a second I thought you were going to say it was because of…”

She trailed off, getting an inquisitive look from Mia. “Because of what?”

“Nevermind.” She said hastily, cutting off that train of thought. “It’s nothing. You know what? I think I’ll just…go around the gardens again this morning. Leave you two to it.”

“Really? You’d do that for us?” Mia stood up, beaming. Mist nodded weakly, the young girl snatching her staff off the bench and giving her a weak smile. 

“Y-yeah, I would. If you need a healer, just yell!” She said, before fleeing. She bumped into Ike on her way out, a gasp of 'morning’ the only real exchange she gave him, confusing the mercenary as he turned to face Mia with a raised eyebrow. 

“What was that all about?”

“You know what, Boss?” Mia sighed, standing up and raising her sword. “I have  _no_  idea.”


End file.
